


Triptych

by Raven (Temaris)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: AU, Character Study, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/pseuds/Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment. Three points of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD.

No.

I don't wanna be awake. Go away!

It hurts... god... make it go away... please... please... oh god...

Stop it. God, next you're going to be crying like a baby. Grow the fuck up.

Jesus! The baby! Is she okay? Buck? Chris?

Anybody?

I remember. I -- I thought I was dead. Vin caught her, right? I remember that. I think I remember that?

What the hell happened?

Oh, it hurts so bad. What's it Buck calls it? Pain so bad you feel alive. Sometimes I think that guy's got some really *weird* ideas.

At least I know I'm alive.

Hey, Buck! Whatcha you mumbling about? Can't quite make it -- no, on second thoughts, don't tell me. I'm just gonna be glad I can't make it out. I'd bet good money you're probably going through all the things I done wrong to end up hurting so bad. Damn. Wish I could hear him proper. Maybe then I could figure out what happened. God knows tryin' to remember ain't working so good. Ain't much that *is* workin'.

Legs ain't moving. Arms ain't moving. *Eyelids* ain't movin'. You'd think a fella could at least open his own damn eyelids, but it's like someone's glued 'em down, sealed 'em up tight and then sat on 'em. Bastards. Bet it was Vin. Ez probably helped him find the elephant.

I can hear my heartbeat thumping in my ears. It damn near drowns out Buck, and I was kinda wishing it would stop till I figured out what the hell it was. Now I'm just glad it's still workin'. I can listen to Buck through it, even if I can't quite figure out all the words yet. An' I'm breathing. I think. I'm not so sure about that one. I mean, I can feel my chest moving, but there's something in my throat, and I can't feel any air moving through my mouth or nose. I think my mouth is closed.

Hm. Yeah. Closed all right. There's a tube in the corner though-- oh, quit hollerin' at me, Buck, I'll get up when I'm good an' ready. Just cos I stuck my tongue out to find out whether I was breathing or if something was breathing for me don't mean you have to get all het up.

Think something's breathing for me. Now, that pretty much is the motherlode of 'ain't working too good'. Feels weird. Here I am, not moving, and there it is, moving for me. When I try to breath it's like choking to death, dammit Buck, shut *up* will you? Sick person trying to figure out breathing here, okay? Let me concentrate.

Oh now that hurts. Dammit it, god, that -- I'm going to puke. I swear, if you keep doing that I'm gonna-- shit. Sorry guys. Toldya. It's like some damn sci-fi thing sliding out of my throat, Invasion of the Body Snatchers, or one of those things they stuffed in Chekov's ear. Way less cool when it's *your* neck, I'm telling you. But I think --yeah. Buck's making sense. Well. As much as he ever does. That's gotta be a good sign.

Talking of which. I'm breathing. I mean really breathing. Oh, that feels good. Okay, it still hurts, but damn, sweet cool air through my mouth, sliding over the back of my tongue and filling my chest. I'm just going to concentrate on that for a while here. Oh man. Uh, would someone like to clean up some round here? Because I'm not feeling so sweet and lemon fresh right now.

In... Ahhhh... Guess it really *is* the simple things. Kinda tired.

God, am I going to remember to breathe while I'm sleeping. God. What if I don't? What if I just stop, while I'm sleeping, and I forget and I stop. I mean, I haven't been doing this party trick for long, guys. Maybe you should let me--

Hey, Buck. Still here? Cluck, cluck, cluck. If it didn't hurt to move I'd yawn. Hey, I woke up! Look at me, still breathing and everything. Well, less of the everything. But definitely breathing. In out, in out, there it goes. Whoosh, whoosh.

Buck? Uh, Buck, you might wanna stop talking. That's a pretty awful cold you've got going on there. I'm amazed they let you in. I mean, I *am* in a hospital, right? You haven't, I dunno, stashed me away under the stairs to make sure I don't leave. Cos you know, look at me, nothing working. (Except the breathing thing. I did mention how grateful I was about the breathing thing, right God? Right.) Not going anywhere. Pretty much the epitome of not going nowhere.

Yeah, you listen to Chris. *I'm* listening to Chris, and I'm not the one with the cold. Hey, the Vinster. Way cool. You're here too. And Ez. All of ya. 'cept Josiah. Where's Josiah? Guys? Someone wanna... He's okay, right?

Thank god.

Damn. I guess I nearly bought it. Musta. The gang's all here. Nice to know you care, boys. Kinda warming. Which is good because I'm starting to think that someone forgot the blankets in here, if you know what I mean.

Hey, whoa, where're you going? Buck? I mean, you gotta sleep an' eat, and if I'm not mistaken, you know, *wash*, there's definite downsides to reintroducing the breathing thing, but couldn't you hang on a little while. Just till I'm sleeping? Please? Buck? Buck? Buck!

"Buck!"

* * *


	2. Sweet Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck.

After all that noise you'd think I'd be glad it was quiet. Quiet and dark. But I ain't. It's like sitting a death watch, an' I want loud and bright, dammit. I want you to wake up, kid, come on, open those sweet brown eyes.

This chair's just plain uncomfortable. Liable to do a man a mischief, between that and the jeans. Bit too tight. Reckon you might've had the right of it, kid. But they show off my 'assets', right? A guy's gotta make a bit of an effort, right? Right.

Wake up. Come on. Pay attention here. No ignoring your elders and betters.

It's your own damn fault. Anyone else woulda kept back. But oh no, you had to go running in there, just cos some fool left their brat in there. You shoulda *said* something, you know? Me, the guys, hell there were enough cops and firefighters swarming round there by then. We coulda done it.

So you saved the kid. Well done. I'll have the stone cutter do a nice etching of the medal on your headstone.

God, don't die, JD.

Damnfool boy.

That's what I'm gonna say at your funeral, you know. Damnfool boy never knew when he'd bit off more'n he could chew. Didn't have the sense the good Lord gave a three day old chick. When they was handing out common sense you was off asking angels questions till they just about threw you out just to get some peace an' quiet.

Geez. You ain't gonna die. Angels are prob'ly getting up a petition right now. 'Don't let him back in! we just got the place fixed up after the last time.' That's what they're saying. An' Hell won't have ya. Ol' Lucifer he's quaking in his hooves just at the thought, but you're a good kid.

You ain't going *nowhere*, y'hear me?

JD?

JD, you awake? Chris! Chris, he stuck his tongue out. Like he was tasting that damn thing they stuck down his throat or something. No, I saw it. He moved! Doc, he definitely moved. Come on kid, wake up just a little bit. You're worrying Chris something awful.

Oh, don't look at me like that, Larabee.

Maybe I'm a little concerned. Hell, I don't know if I'm goin' to make the mortgage next month if you ain't around to put up your half. Fuckit.

Oh Jesus! No! Get someone! God, what's happening, no, I want to see! let me see -- let *go* of me dammit! I swear I'm gonna -- JD, please, no! Tanner, I swear--

On his own? Jesus H. Christ on a crutch, kid. You damn near gave ol' Buck heart failure. You're sure? Right, right, yeah, okay. All that damn beeping and whistlin' and you gasping and retching. God. Thought you was quittin' on me there, kid. An' that just ain't acceptable, y'hear me? You paying attention there, kid?

Come on, wake up. Just a little bit. Come on, JD...

Go get some sleep, Chris. I'll keep an eye on him. Make sure he don't go running off somewhere without us.

Just you an' me, now kid. Ez promised me some coffee. Actually, he called it that aromatic nectar of the gods, so I guess he's gone out for it. Sure don't describe the hospital stuff. He'll be back in a bit. Josiah is fine. Well, he's going to be fine. One of the roof beams fell in on him when he was carrying your lazy butt out, but you know Josiah. Head hard as nails. Bit of a dent. Bit of concussion. Six stitches.

Nothing to rival your efforts. Y'know kid, it ain't a competition for who can get beat up the most. I mean, most of us've got nigh on twenty years on you. 'Cepting Ez and Vin, of course, but they're still ahead of you some. Ain't something you need to catch up on.

If I ever catch you pulling a fool stunt like that again, I'm gonna turn you over my knee, twenty three or no twenty three. Just for scarin' me like this.

Vin brought one of those damn books of yours over. Don't know what you see in it. Weirdass kinda vampires or something. I thought they were going to have sex right there, and then they were cutting holes in each other and drinking 'ichor'. What the hell is i-chore anyway? You mind if I read a bit? I'll read it out loud. You can join in anytime.

Any time at all.

JD?

Well, I'll get to reading then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mornin' Chris, boys. How's Josiah doin'?

JD? Oh, he's 'bout the same. Laying around doin' damn all, waiting for us to pick up after him.

No. No change.

What the hell happened to that damn coffee, Ez?

Ahhh.

No, I'm fine right where I am, thanks.

I *said*, I'm fine. Been reading to the kid. This thing. Damn strange books that boy reads. Don't see what's wrong with a good old Tom Clancy. Something to get your adrenaline running.

Well, because ain't nobody brought me a Tom Clancy.

Well, I didn't see it there.

Aw, shut up you miserable bastards. Just cuz I didn't see it there, don't mean I've gone soft.

Or senile.

Or blind, thank you Tanner. I'll remember this when *you're* tryin' to be a minist'rin' angel.

Ah, fuck the lot of ya. You keep an eye on him, Chris? I'm gonna get changed. Maybe have a shave.

That's my animal magnetism.

Har. Har. Cute, Standish. Real cute.

Hey kid, gonna be back in a couple of hours. Boys've twisted my arms. Both of 'em, and insisting I wash off some of that fine manly aroma I've been working up. Shut up, you louts.

You don't go anywhere, now, okay? You stay right there an' keep right on breathin', okay?

"Buck..."

Kid?


	3. Morning, Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris.

Stupid.

Stupid fucking brat.

Next time you damn well tell me before you go haring off. Then I can tell you what a goddamned stupid idea it is. Maybe shoot you a couple of times, just so I feel better. Sure you're in the papers, hell, you got your own five second spot on the national news -- heroic agent saves child, critically injured, more after this word from our sponsors. You'll probably get a medal or a citation out of it, but you ain't getting a plaque, you hear me. I ain't putting up no fucking plaque with a black border and a picture that don't look nothing like you, and seeing it out the corner of my eye every time I walk into the damn office.

I shoulda been there.

Wake up, come on. Wake up. Don't you fucking dare lie there, sleeping on the job.

I was only across the road.

Why the hell didn't you call? Don't tell me there was no time. Next time you fucking *make* time. I'm not having my agents risking their necks to save your worthless ass.

I don't mean that. God, JD. Dumb rookie. Look at you.

You ain't even breathing without a machine for it. And that medieval torture device on your leg...

You're gonna walk again.

I promise.

The shoulder'll be fine. And they fixed up that piece of ceiling you took with you when you came through the floor. Well, the building's collapsed so they aren't going to be fixin' that, but they got your bit out of your arm. And your gut. The burns aren't so bad. Josiah got hit worse'n you. You see, kid? Your mule-headed stubbornness got Josiah on the sick list too.

He'd have my head if I ever said that to either of you.

Next time, you fucking jump when I tell you, right? I don't care if you're going to break your goddamn neck, we'll get you. We'll catch you. God, JD. You trust us to catch a kid that can't even walk for itself, to us. But you can't trust yourself?

You do as I damn well tell you.

Buck? What is it? Is he...

Oh fer-- Buck, he's probably just dry. It doesn't mean anything.

Yeah. Right. And you're Mr. Cool-and-collected.

Nathan, *you* tell him.

Yes, Buck. I know you and the kid are friends. I'm even half inclined to believe you can tell he's awake under those bandages. Now settle down. He'll wake up when he's good and ready.

They keep saying that. When he's ready.

The anesthetic wore off a day ago.

The emergency surgery was over 28 hours ago.

They pulled you and Josiah out the rubble three days ago.

But you'll wake up when you're good and ready.

I need a drink.

Vin! Stop him! Get him out their way! Buck! Buck! Listen to me, no, dammit, I said *listen*! They have to work on him! They're going to, damn you, listen!

Look, Nathan's talking sense, you know that. Calm it down. Come on, you old pirate. He's breathing for himself. That's why the machine started beeping. It was telling them he was fighting it.

It's a *good* thing. Right. You listening now?

Geez. Next time I'm letting security throw you out. Bitch, bitch, whine. It's worse than Standish and his fucking clothes.

Well, it hurt my fist too. Quit complainin'.

Someone going to clean the kid up or what -- oh. Right. Fuck. Bet he's glad he's unconscious. Shit. Didn't think but yeah, guess they would have to change everything. Damn.

It was all going so well. Got the information. Got a clean set up, and an easy set of warrants. Swept in, cleared the building, arrested the perps, shitloads of evidence. DEA and our guys were in pig heaven. Dumbfucks recorded everything. Didn't take you a minute to break their passwords.

And the cops found the wires. Couldn't disarm it. We had more than enough time to clear the fucking building. And someone decided not to do the attic. *I* decided not to clear the attic.

There was nothing there, right? We'd already swept it once, right?

How was I to know that stupid bitch put her kid up there and told it to stay hidden till it was quiet.

I guess she didn't know about the bombs.

Or maybe she did, and we can slap her with two counts of attempted murder to go with the child endangerment and child abandonment, and the drugs and arms charges. Just as a bonus for nearly killing one of my boys.

Sorry I missed the attic. Sorry we didn't get you out of there before it blew. Sorry it was you, you stupid little shit.

Sorry I fucked up.

God, I'm so sorry.

Yeah? You sure you're gonna be okay? I can stay if you want? Okay. Well, seeya in the morning, pard. Try and get some sleep, or something.

Call me if--

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damn, you been up all night, Bucklin? Cos I've gotta tellya, you look like a thousand miles of baaaad road. Damn near lost your voice too. You been reading to him all night? Damn fool. Get yourself round some food and go get some sleep.

No, don't give him-- Standish, what the hell did you go and give him *more* coffee for? I've seen fried eggs that looked more like normal human eyes than those things in his head.

Go the fuck home, Wilmington.

That wasn't a suggestion. Now git.

I thought Ez brought one. Or was it Nate? Heh. Gotya, Standish.

You boys are crazy. God knows why I put up with any of ya.

Kid looks better. Got some color. Normal color. Not too hot either. Fever's down I guess.

Ah, knock it off Buck. Sure I'll look after him. Just don't waft those damn pits of yours at me again.

If you're feeling that much better, Standish, maybe you can go sit with Josiah.

God, Buck, he'll be fine. Just go already.

Kid?

Well, damn, if I'd known we just had to throw him out to wake you up I'd'a got his ass out here on day one. Glad to seeya, kid.

Glad to seeya.

* * *

  



End file.
